Operation Massacre
by Nadare
Summary: The universe has been tipped upside down, and everyone is not what they seem. Alternative Universe. Previously Uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

[Written in 2001 most likely]

[Edited 8/22/15]

 _" **Operation Massacre"**_

Chapter One

Darkness surrounded the silent nightclub as he moved through the crowd of vampires. Techno music that had been booming a few moments ago was now only a few decimals, hardly audible by anyone. Cold blue eyes scanned the crowd, approval set in his smiling face.

Luzcrezia Noin smiled as the pureblood passed her, Millardo Peacecraft reserving a small wink for her. She was the second in command and his lover.

Duo Maxwell observed this display of power with dispassionate eyes. Millardo Peacecraft was no leader, he only exercised power when necessary. "He doesn't deserve to be called leader. All he's done is oppressed our many clans instead of leading them into the future. Something needs to be done."

"Where are we going again?" Quatre asked, eyeing Catherine skeptically. Rolling her eyes, Catherine dismissed his question, taking it as a sign of nervousness. He should be excited to meet our leader, not scared. _Perhaps he's not cut out for our lifestyle. I might have misjudged him_. "Quatre, do you want to meet him another time?'

"No, no, I want to do this. I **have** to do this if I want to be a part of your life. I want to be with you forever, Cath." Catherine parked the car then turned to Quatre with softened eyes. "You don't know what forever means, I do." Laying a hand upon her, Quatre smiled, understanding her protest. "I love you, Cath. I would never ask for something which I did not want."

"Oh, Quatre."

"Come on, we have an appointment to make, don't we?"

 _Everything was going according to plan,_ Quatre thought as he walked to the club entrance. Coughing, he whispered into the microphone attached to his chest, "Nearly in. Attack force on standby?"

"Roger that, Sandrock. Heavyarms over and out." Catherine glanced at Quatre, concerned. Perhaps he was catching a cold, I'd smell a disease a mile away. Buggs let her pass but held out a hand as Quatre stepped forward. Relax, Buggs, he's with me. I will take full responsibility for him. No worries, she spoke in their Slavic language. Nodding, Catherine grabbed Quatre's hand and smiled. "Welcome to my world, Quatre."

"We're in," he whispered into the microphone and himself. Operation Infiltration had begun. Catherine passed the entryway into the nightclub and froze upon seeing the doyen and Shinigami.

Quatre slammed his knee into Catherine's stomach, pulling out his pistol at the same time. Quatre knelt next to Catherine, and brushed her hair softly. "I didn't have a choice, Cath. Your people were going to stage an attack on humans tomorrow. If I wanted to help out, I had to trick you into leading me here. I'm sorry, Catherine, but I didn't have a choice." Tears trickled down Quatre's face. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling the trigger and trying to ignore the blood that seeped onto his knees.

"Sandrock?"

"Yeah," he whispered weakly then, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to put this much strain on you, but your comrades need help. Apparently, they managed to destroy most of the vampires in the club, but the doyen wasn't there, Sandrock." Cursing, Quatre hurried into the club.

Duo observed the vampire hunters with curious interest. They had been armed with all the right weapons, and the battle had only taken an hour. None seem weary at all. A blond headed human joined him, demanding why they hadn't killed the doyen. "He wasn't here, Quatre, or else we would have had a harder time defeating the vampires."

"Hardly suitable for a warrior such as myself," Wufei muttered under his breath. "Shut up, Wufei!" Quatre yelled, spite claiming him for a moment. "Quatre, their doyen wasn't here. Don't torment yourself for making a mistake. After all, we're only human."

"Heero," Quatre said, staring at him. "Besides, you shouldn't take your frustration out on others," Trowa added, tearing off a strip of his shirt to cover his wounds. "Trowa, you're hurt," Quatre said, concerned for the well-being on his friend. "It's nothing a soldier like me can't handle," Trowa answered, tying off the cloth gaze quickly. "I can't understand it, Heero. I swear the doyen was here, dammit."

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

[Edited on 8/22/15]

-  
 _"Operation Massacre"_

Episode Two

Duo grinned in satisfaction. These hunters could help him get revenge on Treize. Of course, there was a risk. If he revealed himself, he could be killed before even getting one word out. Duo always loved a challenge. Taking his chances, he slipped onto the catwalk above them, and watched as they turned his direction, caught off guard.

Grinning, he jumped over the rail after ripping off a piece of piping as a weapon to defend himself. Wufei rushed forward, his sword ready to slit Duo's throat without delay. Pushing the sword back, Duo dropped to the floor, knocking the Chinese boy off his feet quickly.

Putting his hands up, Duo tossed the broken pipe aside, and rolled his eyes in a single motion. "Jeez, you guys are paranoid. A guy just decides to drop in, and you attack him with any hesitation. If I was human, I might be insulted."

A blade was pressed against his throat for the second time that night. Sighing, Duo waved his hands. "You see this, Wu-man? I _surrendered_ ," he said, voice dripping in obvious sarcasm.

Quatre cracked a small smile then wiped it away, afraid Wufei might get mad at anyone who so much as took a breath. The vampire had managed to sneak through Wufei's mental armor and he was not happy about it. Not the way his sword shook with restrained effort. His shoulders relaxed, and Wufei collected himself, calming down.

Slowly, the sword retreated, and to everyone's surprise, he turned away to lean against the bar casually. He had turned his back to the vampire altogether.  
"Wufei?" Trowa inquired, watching Wufei closely. "He is not our enemy," he answered simply.

"Well, I'm glad one of you is intelligent enough to notice that," Duo muttered to himself. A gun soon took place of the sword. "Who are you?" Heero asked, eyes void of any emotion.

"Thought one of you would ask that. Name's Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you, Heero."

"How do you know Wufei's and Heero's name?" Quatre asked, unfolding his arms to stretch. Duo didn't seem to pose any threat so Quatre decided to relax. He, after all, hadn't attacked them, he had only defended himself.

"Same way I know yours, Quatre and Trowa. I was spying on you," he said casually, lifting a finger to pick under a nail. No threats, no blinding attacks, Heero noted as his gun lowered slowly.

"What do you want?" Trowa asked, scanning the area quickly for any other stray vampires. It wouldn't do for an ambush to be overlooked.

"What makes you think I want anything? Can't a vampire just drop in for no reason?" Wufei cocked a brow, turning to face the sarcastic Duo abruptly.

"You took a great risk to appear in front of us. There must be something you want or do you do this for kicks?" Duo shrugged off the assumptions. Wufei lost to a greater man, err...vampire in a second's time. Duo was used to it, he'd had centuries to wound a man's pride, and how to cure it.

His light purple eyes flicked to the bloody wounds on Quatre's neck then to Trowa's own bloodied hands. Hunger ate at his mind as he glanced at this strange group. If he wanted their help, he couldn't use them for food. Damn, and they smelled so good. Not to mention looked it. Shaking his thoughts off, he sighed out loud.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" he silenced Wufei before he could get a word in. "I'm not that stupid, you know. What I want is in your best interest. He's a slippery bastard you can't seem to catch." Trowa looked to Quatre who only glanced back blankly.

"Duo, wasn't it?" Heero asked, eyes staring intently as the vampire nodded. If Duo was planning anything, he hid it very well. "How do we know to trust you?"

Duo rolled his eyes and walked up to Heero until their eyes met. He grabbed hold of Heero's wrist, tracing a single thick vein. "Right now, I can hear your blood rush through your veins, and that sweet heart pumping more of the precious substance. But I am doing nothing right now, do you understand?"

Turning away from Heero, he cast a glance to the rest of the hunters. "When I was observing you, I could have killed you all in a single instant, which is how you know to trust me."

"Then we are very lucky indeed," Quatre said, pointing to the small scar that now sat on Duo's forehead. "For when we first met Duo, that wound was bleeding and now it is only a small scar. I believe only purebloods have the power to regenerate, am I right, Duo? If that is your real name at all..."

Duo clapped, smile still unmoving on his face. "I thought one of you might mention that small fact. Thanks for pointing that out, Quatre. No, Duo is not my real name. I don't usually tell my name to mortals except to maybe scare them." He grinned, crossing his arms in amusement as he replayed fond memories. "My name is Shinigami."

"Does that make you special? To be one of the few pure bloods among your kind, one of the most powerful vampires in existence? I think of you as nothing. You're just another bloodsucker," Trowa announced quickly, startling Quatre, who was used to his friend's silence.

"The God of Death is not just another bloodsucker, Trowa. I have lived in this world for 1,000 years, and seen more things than you ever will in your single lifetime. Do not make me mad.

"I have a bit of a dilemma here, hunters. As a pure blood, I am charged with protecting my own kind from any kind of threat, and that means you. But there is a greater threat I wish to get rid of, and that's the doyen. He's been oppressing my people for two straight centuries, and I haven't been able to kill him yet."

Duo let the grin slip for a moment. "That's where you come in. I tell you everything I know about the doyen's habits. Together, I have no doubt he will die at our hands. That is, if you're interested."

Silence fell like a hammer, and no one spoke, they only looked over at Quatre questioningly. He was, after all, their leader.

Duo silently thought he would have to convince Quatre that he was to be trusted. Once again, he was drawn towards his hunger's tastes. Forcing himself to be patient, Duo looked upon their leader calmly.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

[Written on December 20, 2001]

[Last edited 8/22/15]

 **"** _Operation Massacre: Episode Three"_

Episode Three: Considering

Quatre sat down at the bar, too deep in his train of thought to notice Duo's constant stare. There were advantages and certain risks if he accepted this partnership. He had no doubt they'd be able to kill the doyen. This Duo was confident his information was correct, and Quatre trusted Wufei's judgment. But what if one of his fellow hunters got hurt in the process?

Shaking his head, he listened to his conscience. _Everything has risks, Quatre. Accept his offer and get it over with._ Silently, he approached Shinigami with intent. Looking in his eyes, Quatre said, "On one condition."

Duo's smile slipped. "Name it," he said seriously, something he hadn't been for a while. "If any of my fellow hunters get hurt, the deal's off and we become enemies again."

Quatre searched for any emotion in those eyes, but found nothing. This Duo was serious and solid, he didn't let emotions hold him back. Holding out his hand, Duo clasped it and shook it firmly. "Deal. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have things to take care of."

The vampire known as Shinigami disappeared into the night and four vampire hunters exited the club a moment later with a rather large bloody bag. It contained the heads of the dead vampires, and was not something any of them enjoyed doing. But if they didn't, all their efforts would have been wasted.

The rendezvous had been set hours earlier, and Quatre looked to his watch worriedly. He was supposed to be there already. Another reason why Quatre hated vampires. They lived forever, so why did they have to be punctual?

Duo hummed happily as he strolled down the dark alley, one eye focused on the shadows, the other on the tall figure that stood at the end. He smiled wickedly, fangs protracting dangerously as he leapt upon the apartment stairway above him. The doyen was back. Hiding in the shadows, Duo had to strain his eyes to distinguish Treize's figure in the darkness.

"Duo, the damn anarchist. You challenged my authority, and managed to escape my punishment. You're quite lucky, you know. Not many have managed to infuriate me as much as you have."

The pure blood grinned before sticking out his tongue at the doyen. "Only the last part is true, Treize. The rest is bullshit. I challenge anyone who doesn't lead his people properly, and that's you." Leaping over the rail, Duo, despite the height difference, stared Treize right in the eyes. Rage burned somewhere in those eyes, hidden to mere mortals, but to a vampire's eyes, it was as clear as day.

"See these eyes, doyen? I've been watching you with them for two hundred years, and I am aware of all your crimes and secrets. I've witnessed the murder of Mariemaia Khushrenada, and know you pulled the strings to make it happen. I have lived longer than you can imagine, and have seen many vampires come and go. Trust me, you're the worst of them."

Treize laughed, a deep throaty one that would have scared any weak-willed vampire, but Shinigami did not move an inch. "He talks the talk, but can he walk the walk?" Chuckling, the doyen stepped up to Duo, power dripping from every pore. "Why is it that a thousand-year-old pure blood can't lift a single finger against me?"

Duo's stare melted into a hard glare. "Can I help it if you were made by Lady Une, the eldest of us vampires, and the most powerful? You took a shortcut, Treize. You, a mere mortal, managed to steal her heart. An old and weary heart that had not felt love since walking among the Mayans.

"She changed you only because you deceived her. Now, she is a mere puppet for you to control. You made yourself a leader among us, and I'll never acknowledge that fact as long as I live. You've made an enemy out of me, Treize and no doubt many others." Duo grinned, leaning towards Treize with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Can you keep a secret, doyen?

Treize only stared, wondering just what the pureblood was talking about. "Your death is going to be the most slow and agonizing in the history of our kind. At least you'll be remembering for one thing."

Duo laughed before disappearing into the shadows, leaving the doyen to wander if he was going to ever be rid of that monster.

Quatre sighed heavily, his last string of patience wearing thin. An hour and an half, going on two he'd been waiting. "I'm tempted to stake him the minute he arrives. After all, we never agreed I couldn't harm him," Quatre muttered under his breath, tapping his foot impatiently. "Why do we need his help again?"

 _To Be Continued?_


End file.
